


Hinata Shoyo

by Meowhow



Series: Haikyuu Character Studies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowhow/pseuds/Meowhow
Summary: I kind of wanted to write down some thoughts about the characters that I have bouncing around in my head.
Series: Haikyuu Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866040
Kudos: 3





	Hinata Shoyo

The smell of cooked salmon greeted Hinata as he gently rubbed his eyes. He opened one of them to glance at his bedside clock.

6am it read

Shutting his eye. Hinata got up slowly, putting his futon away. He yawned as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Hinata, breakfast is ready!" His mom called.

"Thanks mom!"

When Hinata came out of the bathroom. His younger sister huffed at him, slightly annoyed as she grumbled about needing the toilet. He ruffled her hair as she walked past him. Which Natsu gave a hiss at as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Hinata grinned and walked towards the kitchen. He greeted his mom with a hug and sat down to eat.

The cold morning breeze brushed by his cheeks as he cycled towards school. Hinata could feel his leg muscles burning as he biked faster. He had been doing it since he was in middle school so he was used to the feeling. He thought about the feeling of his muscles burning now as compared to when he played volleyball. It was so similar but so different. 

Biking was something he did as easily as breathing. A routine replaying itself over and over again.

Playing volleyball was like eating a large delicious bowl of tamago kake gohan. He was starved from not playing much middle school. He got a small taste of it in his last middle school match and now in high school he wanted more. 

Hinata stops at the top of a hill. 

His eyes staring straight at the rising sun, he takes a slow but deep breath. When he exhales, a grin stays on his face as he bikes down the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my silly little character studies and have a nice day o/


End file.
